project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Time Insurrection
Adventure Time Insurrection was a fan fiction created by 2091riveraisrael that was meant to have been the Project Corporation's first official Adventure Time fan fiction Novel, in the corporation's history. The story was first created on May 12th, 2017, as a first attempt conducted by 2091riveraisrael in order to make an Adventure time Fiction. Once known as a short story, the story at the time received positive feedback, which led to 2091riveraisrael to changing the entire fan fic from a short story, to an actual story 3 days after on May 14th, 2017. The story is best known for when Finn for the first time in the history of the Adventure Time universe would temporarily turn evil after having to have been broken too many times. ''Cast 'Main Cast' *'Finn the Human' ''(The main Anti Hero and temporary Antagonists as of Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, he eventually became good again by Chapter 6, and has since then journeyed out in order to rescue both Marceline and Jake, who were taken hostage, at some point prior to chapter 5...) *'Ice King:' () *'Flame Princess' () *'Jake' (Jake first appeared in Chapter 1 in the beginning of Insurrection, where he is seen in the story saving the survivors of the Candy Kingdom, that was flooded and assaulted by Finn. He is then shown confronting Finn about his actions, which resulted into a small argument between the formal brothers, with Finn just giving up and declaring that Jake could keep him as he already made his point to them. Jake is shown again helping in the rescuing of those who have survived Finn's attack on the Fire Kingdom, and was able to meet Electronica whom somehow found the trio in the fire world, he is hesitant on who she is, but is able to warm up to her temporarily, until Chapter 3, where he scolds Princess Bubblegum for agreeing to Electronica's plan to eliminate Finn, revealing that he still shares brotherly love for the 16 year old and is with Marceline in hopes of trying to restore Finn back to his formal self again. Jake unfortunately decides to agree to Princess Bubblegum's idea stating that he hoped she knew what she was doing, he is not seen again as of Chapter 4, 5 and 6, but is mentioned in chapter 7 by Ice King, where it was declared that him and Marceline were taken by Electronic beings, and is currently being held on a giant Airship that is hidden in the skives over Ooo.) *'Princess Bubblegum' () *'Electronica' (An Independent Princess who first appears in chapter 2 of the fanfiction who contains the element of electricity. She remains neutral through chapters 2, 3 and 4 until Chapter 5, where her true nature is eventually revealed, where she is later declared the daughter of The Lich by Chapter 6, and the main antagonist of the entire story.) *'Electroga' (A mythical electric beast that appears in Chapter 5, that was declared by Electronica to be so powerful that not even Finn the Human would be able to take on. This theory was proven as the beast literally almost kills Finn in Chapter 5, until Flame Princess's interference, the monster is almost taken down until it was backed up by Electronica leading to both Finn and Flame Princess's capture. The beast makes a small appearance in chapter 6, and will most likely appear once again.) *'Marceline' (Shows up in the beginning of the story in chapter 1, where she rescues Princess Bubblegum during Finn's early days of his rogue ways when he assaults the candy kingdom in order to get back at the candy tyrant. She attempts to tackle Finn only to get slashed on the side, and even went far as to taunting her, which caused her to try and fight Finn in an attempt to knock him out, the fight backfires when Finn heavily wounds her, forcing her to retreat into the sky only to be tackled by Finn, where he then proceeds to remove her hat from her head, while throwing several blows to her cranium which resulted into the swelling of her entire face, by the 16 year old, which almost resulted to her death. She along with the others are rescued by Jake just as Finn floods the Candy Kingdom. Despite Finn almost killing her in Chapter 1, Marceline appears once again in Chapter 2, where she attempts to hide her hurt feelings through anger, as she is seen attacking Finn while he was on his way to the Breakfest Kingdom, she is defeated a second time and is forced to retreat with Princess Bubblegum. Despite the attack Marceline mentiones to Jake that she is only trying to save Finn from himself, and that she won't stop until he is once again a hero. She also appears in Chapter 3, and this theory is proven when she becomes horrified when she hears that Finn will die if Flame Princess could not stop him at the Grassy Fields. Marceline dosne't make an appearance in chapter's 4,5 and 6, but is mentioned in Chapter 7 by Ice King, that she was captured along side Jake, and is currently being held in a cave located under the Tangoria Sea.) 'Minor Cast' *'The Royals of Ooo' (The Royals of Ooo are never actually present, with the exception of Slime Princess, and the small Kingdom's Princess, the Royals are mostly mentioned through Chapters 1 and 2, the Royals officially make an appearance by Chapter 3, where they are show outraged with Princess Bubblegum who informed them of Electronica's plan to unleash a mythical electrical beast against Finn if Flame Princess should fail to defeat him. Out of all the royals, only Lumpy Space Princess and Breakfast Princess only contain speaking roles in the whole story,) *'Slime Princess' () *'Adrian & Jolie:' () *'Jolie's Mother:' () *'Small Kingdom's Princess:' () *'Mayor Artorio:' () *'Banana Guards:' () *'Candy Giants:' () *'Fire Kingdom Guards' () *'Fire Kingdom Residents' () *'Peppermint Butler' (Appears in Chapter 8, as a supporting character, Peppermint Butler is shown ease dropping on Finn, Ice King's and Flame Princess's conversation, until the group of three decide to leave in order to find and rescue both Marceline and Jake from Electroga's evil clutches. Peppermint Butler keeps this conversation to himself, as he is shown cleaning up a mess of beakers that smashed on the floor of the temporary lab located in Malian Temple, and even judges Princess Bubblegum for being jealous because of Finn and Flame Princess's returning love for each other, only to be scolded by Princess Bubblegum and ordered to leave the lab. Peppermint Butler is last seen speaking with Breakfast Princess and LSP, before being arriving in the room where Finn Ice King and Flame Princess used to be, where he declares that the group left, only to be angrily scolded by a panicking Princess Bubblegum.) ''Plotline ''What would have happened if Finn went Rogue after the events of Red Throne, after being turned down multiple times by Flame Princess, what if he became the villain of Ooo that he swore to an Oath that he would never be. Can Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Jake and Marceline to bring our Hero back or will he remain evil for ever? ''Trivia'' Category:Fan Fics Category:Creations of 2017 Category:Adventure Time Era